


It started with a hotdog

by Enderbrine0628



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty Sans, Some Cuddling, Some Spoilers, Swearing, man i suck at writing tags right?, weird reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderbrine0628/pseuds/Enderbrine0628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with you buying a simple hotdog from a not-so simple skeleton. He offers you a place to stay, and that's where things all go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ketchup was all over your hands. It was a beautiful day for a hotdog, even if you happened to be underground. Who you got the hotdog from was uncertain, due to the fact he pulled his hood down, covering his whole face, upon seeing you. He was a short little guy, but sounded like he was your age. You gave your (F/C) dress a twirl for no reason at all.

You were about to leave when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around only to see the guy who gave you the hotdog, and covered his face. He was a skeleton. “H-hi, um, I’m Sans.” He said, extending one short, thin hand. You shook his hand like you would an old friend. “(Y/N). What's up?” You replied. “Umm.. Do you… Need a place to stay the night? I don't think I've seen you around here, so…” You smiled “I do need a place to stay the night, but I can just go to the inn, ya know?” Sans peeked out from his hood a little. “The inn? my friend found a Veggitoid in their salad, and a mouse was found in the sheets one day, and it just smells bad in there. Trust me, you should crash at my place.”

You thought it over, and you decided you would stay over at his place. Sans uncovered his face, so you could clearly see him. But, you found yourself staring at him. You were interested, how did he have lights in his eyes? How is he alive? Did he need to breathe? Why was his face blue? Wait- what?

“Um… (Y/N), you’re staring.” You shook your head. “Sorry! That happens. A whole lot. It’s embarrassing. Why is your face blue?” You blurted out. His face turned even darker blue, and his ‘pupils’ became smaller. “O-oh, umm… No reason! Just cold! Umm…” He trailed off. You just giggled a little and continued walking.

As you reached his house, you noticed it was very tidy and neat. “Woah, nice pla-” you started, only to trip on something. Sans caught you, making you blush a little bit. You quickly stood up, looking back to see what tripped you. You turned just fast enough to see a vine slipping under the snow. “The hell?” You whispered. You kept on walking, staying cautious. You reached the house, only to be pushed to the ground and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has officially given you a place to stay, nice. So, what's next?

You woke up on a couch.

You could hear some voices arguing, two boys and a girl. You identified one of them as Sans, but the other two you had never heard. You opened your eyes a little bit, and noticed you weren't on your couch, but apparently Sans’. You sat up, and felt a sharp pain in your head. “Looks like (Y/N)’s up now.” The girl said. Sans walked over to you, and checked your head for injuries. “Well (Y/N), looks like that plate did a number an ya, huh?” It took you a moment to realize what he said. “Wait, a plate?” You said. Sans just nodded and continues looking for cuts or gashes. 

After a while, Sans touched where your jawline begins, and it burned. He noticed this, and he used some healing magic to fix it, but not without a little more pain. You noticed how he was being very gentle, and appreciated it. That struck another question: how were his “hands” being so gentle, when they were hard as a rock? You decided that was a question for another time, and went back to staring at his friends. One of them was a fish-person, the girl’s voice, and the other was a taller skeleton, the boy’s voice. The skeleton came over and introduced himself. “HELLO, I AM PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS UNDYNE! I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS!” Then he picked you up for a giant hug. You realized right away that he was nothing like his brother. Once he put you down, you were gasping for air. “Hey, loser! I’m Undyne!” You dismissed ‘loser’ as a complement, because you had a friend that called you loser once. “Paps, I don’t think she’s ok enough to be hugged yet, ya know?” Sans said. You turned around to look at Sans, and sat back down on the couch. “Yea, Papyrus.” you said. “Just don’t think I’m a…” you paused for dramatic effect, and Sans could tell what you were doing. “Lazybones!” you and Sans burst into laughter immediately, with Undyne following shortly after. you looked over to see that Sans’ face was blue again, and realized that was his way of blushing. You slightly punched his ‘arm’, and he made a fake shrieking sound, but laughed again and fell onto the couch. Right on top of you. When he noticed, he got up and sat down next to you instead of on you, instantly blushing again, which made you blush. Undyne took a picture with her phone, which you had no idea how those even worked down here. Papyrus was just confused mostly. “UNDYNE, WHY ARE YOU TAKING A PICTURE?” he questioned. Undyne then stepped outside, talking to someone on her phone.

After a long series of questions from Papyrus, mostly answered in lies, you all decided to bundle up on the couch and watch Mettaton’s show. You had never seen it, so Papyrus insisted. Sans sat in between you and Papyrus, but you noticed he was a little closer to you then him. “Hey, um… (Y/N)... do you want popcorn, or anything?” You smiled at Sans and nodded, and he just made a bowl pop out of thin air. Suddenly, Undyne burst through the door with a small dinosaur in a lab coat. “Alphys, I told you, look!” Undyne said, gesturing at Sans and you. You both started blushing immediately, which did not go unnoticed by Undyne or who you thought to be Alphys. You decided she was definitely Alphys when she started squealing. “Oh my gosh! You two are so cute together!” she squealed. You were blushing to the max, and you were pretty sure Sans’ face couldn’t be any more blue. You quickly piped up, “I dunno what you two are thinking, but Sans and I are just friends! Really, so…” shrugging, you gestured for them to come sit down with you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short. I also still need a color for the reader's soul, though, so... Suggestions, maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans get closer, but does Alphys really go overboard? Or was Sans fine with the dare...

Once everyone was settled into place in the room, which meant Undyne and Alphys were on stray bean-bag chairs, Papyrus put on Mettaton’s show. Everyone was watching so intently, that you didn’t notice that Sans sitting really close to you, with his  _ arm  _ around _ you _ , until the show was at commercials. You somewhat blushed, and leaned on him a little bit more than you already were. This didn’t go unnoticed by anyone, though Papyrus was mostly confused, and continued watching. 

 

Over the course of the next few episodes, you and Sans held hands, hugged a little bit, and you kind of enjoyed it, actually. The way his ‘fingers’ felt was interesting, it kinda felt like marble, but warmer, and more friendly. He whispered jokes in your ear, as you did the same with him, but where you thought his ears would be, him not really having any. Most of them were based at Mettaton, but you didn’t care, and you could tell Sans didn’t either. You still enjoyed each other’s jokes. 

 

After the episode finally ended, Alphys suggested that you all play truth or dare. Everyone said it sounded like a fun idea, so you all sat down on the floor. “Who’s going first?” You asked. Alphys smiled evilly. “Me.” she whispered. Sans had lost the lights in his eyes. “Oh, crap.” he said. “Sans… Truth or dare!” Alphys asked. The lights returned to Sans’ eyes a little bit. “Dare… I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?” Sans replied. Alphys let out a little laugh, as well as Undyne.

  
“I dare you to kiss (Y/N)!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially Undertale trash XD
> 
> wow, these chapters are shorter than I expected! Sorry :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys, you shipper! Gah!

Sans’ expression was hard to read. You couldn’t tell if he was liking or hating his current situation. From what happened next, he liked it.  _ A lot _ . Sans stood up and pulled you up with him. He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him. When you were close enough, he cupped his hands on your face and kissed you. When you realized you were liking it, you put your arms around his ‘neck’. After about 10 seconds, thought, you both pulled away and sat back down. Sans seemed pleased with himself. “That good enough for ya, Alph?” Sans said. Alphys was recording the whole thing with her camera. “Oh my gosh, that was  _ adorable _ !” Alphys squealed. She quickly put down the camera, and resumed the game.

 

After about an hour of public humiliation, the game was over and everyone was going to bed. Alphys and Undyne were staying over, so there would be a mattress in the middle of the floor where they were sitting. Sans said that you could sleep on the couch, since it was actually pretty comfortable if you lie down on just the right spot. You found that spot quickly, and you felt something in your pocket. Yes, you had a dress with pockets. You stuck your hand in only to find your MP3 player. You pulled it out, full charge. You found it had only one song on it, titled ‘Megalovania’. You put it on repeat and fell asleep to the techno sounds…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, haha. I really don't care anymore, the next chapter will be longer.


	5. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhh you might not like this :/

Dear readers,

 

thank you all for your support on this fanfic. however, i felt it wasn't as... "good" as i wanted it. it went too fast. therefore, i am discontinuing it until further notice. there is a slight chance i may actually finish it, but its very slight.

thank you

Eynder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing another on-going fanfic with the same ship, so you can read that one, i guess. sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I did it! Finally, the first chapter's done! I expected this to be much longer, though. Huh.
> 
> Ahead of time, I need some help. What color should the reader's soul be? I will pick the one I see the most!


End file.
